


Honey, we pranked our High Lord

by The_Morphine



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Morphine/pseuds/The_Morphine
Summary: Feyre, Cassian, and Azriel decide to prank their precious high lord! Of course, all characters belong to our saviour Sarah. J. Maas!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Honey, we pranked our High Lord

_Feyre_

_Feyre_

_**Feyre.** _

Feyre threw her paintbrush away, groaning. Cassian had been saying her name for gods know how long, and she finally had enough. She trudged up the spiral staircase and into Cassians room. He was laying on his bed and jumped up when she came in

"What do you want Cassian, im-"

She stopped speaking when she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes. She instantly knew that Cassian wanted to do a prank.

"I was thinking Feyre, that we could have some fun."

"You mean start trouble"

"Sentimatics."

She rolled her eyes. She was curious though, she wanted to know what prank he was planning. More importantly, _who_ he planned to prank

"Okay, Cassian I'm game. Who are we pranking?"

He smiled even wider when he said "The High Lord of the Night Court."

* * *

"Rhysand? Why him?"

She was confused, normally she was the one who begged him to prank him, but they would always prank Az or Mor instead. What changed his mind?

"Well usually when we prank, it's the two of us, and two of us can't prank Rhys, he'd obviously find out. But today we have Az on our side."

Azriel stepped into the room, and for the first time since she had been in the night court, she saw Azriel with a shit-eating grin on his face. He clapped his hands twice and said, "chop chop, we got a high lord to prank."

* * *

To Feyre's immense surprise, Az was an amazing prankster. He explained the whole plan to them. The objective of the prank was to scare Rhys. She learned about a demon called the Banga, who would haunt people for their sins. It was a bedtime story told to kids when they were younger, so they would be good kids. The Banga apparently took over the minds of family and friends and haunted you enough to make you go mad. Feyre had asked if people ever thought it was a bit too morbid, and they shrugged, of course in Prythian they had bigger and badder monsters out there. Banga were pale, bony creatures. When she asked how they would get costumes that looked remotely close to them, they looked at each other and smiled.

"That's the beauty of magic."

Feyre glamoured them all to look like the Banga, making sure every detail was right. It was tiring, but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Seeing her mate's shocked and scared face would totally be worth it. Once they were ready, Feyre winnowed them to the house of wind and waited outside. Rhys only knew that they had planned a dinner with the inner circle. Amren had agreed to not attend and make the excuse that she was spending time with Varian, while Mor had said she was going shopping. Feyre was nervous, but pushed those feelings and focused on seeing her mate's reaction to this prank. Oh, she could only imagine how nobody would forget this. Especially her.

"You ready to scare our high lord?" Cassian asked, his eyes full of excitement and adrenaline.

"Yup," Feyre and Az said, and though he tried to keep his emotions neutral, she could see he was smiling like an idiot. And so the three went into the house of wind, to prank the most powerful high lord of all time.

* * *

They could see Rhys in the dining room, swirling his glass of wine, looking so lonely. Feyres chest tightened at that, but she knew she had to stay focused. They wanted him to hear their footsteps, and he did. He looked up eyes hopeful

"Guys?" 

When they didn't respond, Rhys grew a tad bit worried, was anybody even there? He called for them again, but no answer. He finally saw a shadow of someone coming into the room, and he relaxed and screamed the next second when he saw who was there.

* * *

"Hello, Rhysand," They all said, their voice dripping with evil venom. "Do you know why we are here?"

He stared, looking so scared, and then dreaded realization spread across his face. 

"Yo-yo-your the Ba-Banga." He stuttered. Cassian almost laughed but held it in

"Yes, yes we are," Azriel said, Feyre was surprised at how different his voice sounded, how _good_ he was at changing his voice.

"I didn't do anything wrong though. Well, I may have eaten the last piece of cake, but that's it! I-"

"YOU WHAT." 

Feyre and Az could not take it anymore, they could not handle it anymore. Cassian realized his mistake and started laughing as well. Rhys looked so confused, so she removed the glamour. His eyes widened as he finally understood what had just happened. All three of them were still on the floor laughing their heads off. He scowled at them and turned away. Feyre was the first to compose herself, barely. She walked up to him, and tried to hug him, he shrugged her off

"Rhysand, it's just a joke, I'm sorry." She said before having another fit of giggles.

"I expect this from Cass and Az, but you?" Rhys said in mock hurt.

"I'm sorry, but did you see your face? It wa-"

She was cut off when Rhys kissed her long and hard. She melted into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly when Rhys asked for entrance. All of a sudden Rhys pulled away and winnowed, leaving Feyre there, mouth open in shock. She slammed on his mental shields, and he opened them, his midnight laugh echoing in her mind.

_I hope your hand does the job tonight Feyre Darling._

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
